Embo, Martini and Zolla
by 124emz124
Summary: 2 Hobbits and 1 Elf join the fellowship.


The story starts with 2 Hobbits and 1 Elve, one named Embo (The Hobbit) and 1 named Zolla (The Elve) and another called Martini (the other Hobbit.)

Embo and Martini grew up in a lovely place in the Shire called Hobbiton and Zolla grew up in a lovely place called Rivendale, but Zolla and Embo at the moment are traveling around Middle Earth camping at differant locations but Zolla and Embo and Martini are going to see their friends and family at Hobbiton and Rivendale.

First they stop off at Hobbiton to see Embo's and Martini's friends and family.They've took a long journey from Fangorn Forest, they were staying with TreeBeard (one of their friends.)

Zolla, Martini and Embo have got to Hobbiton and their going to see their cousin Frodo and uncle Bilbo and their friend Sam .Embo and Zolla walk up the steps of Bilbo's house and knock on the door but no one answers a voice from behind them says "you looking for Bilbo and Frodo and Sam young one?"

Embo replies "yes, do you know where they are?"

"Yes Mr.Bilbo went to Rivendale and Frodo has gone aswell along with Gandalf, Sam, Merry and Pippin"

"Ok, thankyou very much."

"No problem."

"Zolla let's go."

Embo, Martini and Zolla set out on another long journey to Rivendale to see Zolla's friends and family but also to see Bilbo and Frodo.

After a long journey to Rivendale Zolla, Martini and Embo were there.Zolla went to see her criens and family.

"Hi uncle Elrond."

"Hello Zolla what brings you here?"

"I was coming to see you and Embo and Martini came to see Bilbo and Frodo."

"Well were all about to go into the council of Elrond to speak about the ring."

"Do you mean the one ring?"

"Yes, yes i do mean the one ring to rule them all, one ring tto find them, one ring to bring them all and in darkness bind them.

"Quiet everyone be quiet."Shouted Elrond.

"We need someone to take this ring to Mordor and to destroy it once and for all!"

"I'll go!"Shouted a voice in the background.

"Who said that?"

"It was me Frodo."

"Hmmm, Ok but you will need a fellowship."

"You have my sword."Said Aragon

"And you have my bow."Said Legolas

"And my axe."Said Gimli.

"I will go with you to Mordor."Shouted a voice from the distance.

"Who said that?"Asked Frodo.

"I did Frodo your cousin Embo."

"And so will I."Said Zolla.

"And i will to."said Martini.

"We'll come!"Shouted three voices from the distance.

It was Sam ( Samwise Gamgee), Merry (Meriadoc Brandybuck) and Pippin (Peregrin Took.)

"We have ourselves a fellowship."Said Gandalf.

Off the fellowship went, off to Mordor.The 6 Hobbits, 1 Dwarf, 2 Humans, 1 Wizard and 2 Elves went on their long journey but before they left they were given things, Legolas gave the Hobbits some Lembas bread, bread that with fill you with only a tiny amount and Galadriel gave them Phial of Galadriel, a light to use in dark places.

All of them set out on their journey, there first stop is The Mines Of Moria, They all entered the mines of Moria and Gimli ran into a room, everyone ran into the room with him and he started to cry, Gimli had found the coffin of his uncle Balin.

Orcs came from around them bursting down the doors everyone fought back, Aragorn drew his sword and sliced an orcs head off and Legolas pulled out his bow shooting 3 orcs at once.Zolla pulled out her bow aswell shooting orcs ththrough gaps in the doors that they had broken trying to bust in.Gandalf pulled out his sword slicing through orcs and Boromere pulled out his sword and was slicing through orcs aswell.Embo and Martini pulled out their weapons, Embo pulled out her bow and started shooting orcs as theu came throught the doors and Martini and the other Hobbits charged at the orcs with their swords but then Boromere said "they have a cave troll."and all of them were slicing through the orcs with their swords and perlielr ing them with their bow and arrows.

After killing the orcs and the cave troll they ran through the doors and a Balrog came from the distance.

"Run!"Shouted Gandalf.

Every one ran through the mines of Moria and they cane to a bridge they alll ran over it, there was a huge drop beneath the bridge everyone got to the other side but Gandalf stopped in the middle and shouted "you shall not pass!"

He clashed his sword and staff to gether and hit it on the bridge and half the bridge broke and fell down the huge drop and so did the Balrog and Gandalf turned to go to the others but the Balrog's tail flicked up and grabed Gandalf's leg he fell but hekd into the bridge, Frodo tried to run and gelp him but Arogorn stopped him and held him back.

Gandalf said to them"Fly you fools."

"Gandalf!!!!!"shouted Frodo

He let go falling with the Balrog sown the huge drop!

"Noooooo!!!!!"shouted Frodo.

"Gandalf!!!!"Shouted Embo

Orcs started shooting at them with bows and arrows so Aragorn, Zolla and Boromere dragged all the hobbits of of the mine of Moria while Legolas and Gimli killed the orcs.Tbey all go outside and the hobbit fell to the ground fhey could barley move Embo and Martini sat with Merry and Pipin and a tear roled down each of their cheeks.Frodo sat with Sam and a tear also roled down each of their cheeks.Non of them said a word just stared out into the distance but then Arogorn said "get them on their feet."

"Give them a minuite for pete sake!"replied Boromere.

"By nightfall these hills with be swarming with orcs!"said Arogorn.

Zolla, Legolas, Boromere and Gimli pulled them to their feet but still non of the hobbits said a word just stared into the distance.

They all traveled by boat and found a forest so they dock the boats ip on shore but the orcs and Lurtz the Urikai knew they were there and they were going to ambush them.Frodo went off on his own and sat by some rocks and shortly after Boromir followed and sat with him and he said about how he suffers and that he should have the ring not Frodo and he tried to take it, Frodo quickly put on the ring and ran off.

"Frodo!Frodo!I'm sorry!Frodo!"shouted Boromir.

The orcs ran at them charging at them with their bows and their swords so Zolla took cover by a tree to the right and Legolas did the same on the left and Gimli, Boromir and Arogorn ran forward and the hobhits followed slicing the orcs with their swords.Legolas, Zolla, Arogorn and Gimli went off killing more orcs whille Merry and Pipin stayed with Bormir but Frodo was on a boat, Sam,Martini and Embo saw him and went after him they all started swimming after him.

"Frodo!"shouted Embo.

"Frodo wait!"shouted Martini.

"Im going alone."said Frodo.

"No were coming with you."said Sam.

"Wait Sam, no you cant swim!"shouted Frodo.

Embo and Martini climbed up.Sam started to drown so Frodo grabed his hand and pulled him up and Embo and Martini helped him up aswell.

They all sailed off to Mordor.

Meanwhille orcs where attacking Boromir but he was fighting them off but then Lurtz the Urikai came and Boromir had to fight him, they were fighting, slashing their swords at each other but then Lurtz the Urikai shot him with his bow and arrow, it peirced right through him but he still stood up and fought but then the second arrow peurced through him but he still stood and fought but then the third arrow peirced through him and he fell to the ground and the orcs took Merry and Pipin.

Arogorn, Gimli and Legolas saw him laying there and rushed over to him.

"Boromir!!!!!!!"shouted Arogorn.

He lay there bayley breathing but he finds the stength to say.

"The orcs, they took the little ones."

Boromir's head fell back and hit it hit the ground, Boromir was dead.

Arogorn took Boromir's sword and places it in Boromir's hands.

To Be Continued...


End file.
